


Game Over

by Hardrada



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardrada/pseuds/Hardrada
Summary: Ozzy Malone is back because he isn't quite finished with our heroes.Spot of implied drug use, general sleaze.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 2





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Just me playing in my AU sandbox.
> 
> So, this is the same AU as _Red & Gold_ and _Worlds Apart_ , so again Jim is young, naive and paranoid, although he’s definitely starting to get better, as we’re now two years down the line, and Jim is an Ensign aboard the _Enterprise_
> 
> I also know that Admirals don’t fly, but it’s my AU so in this one, Pike does, because I feel fairly sure he would have demanded it!
> 
> I felt that Ozzy Malone had a part still to play in this story, and I hope that this story will do him some justice. This is in two parts.
> 
> No warnings apply for this one - unless bad language offends, in which case you really shouldn’t read anything I write… Hope you enjoy.

_**Game Over** _

“Finally, we have Edward Malone, known as Ozzy for some reason. His initial sentence was ten years, drug trafficking and kidnapping”. The speaker checked further down his records and pursed his lips in a silent whistle. “One of Starfleet’s own”, he added. “He’s coming up for his first review”. He put the PADD down, steepled his fingers beneath his chin in a way he fondly believed made him look thoughtful and caring; in fact it made him look exactly what he was - arrogant and self-obsessed.

“What do we think?” he asked the other three members of the panel who had all done their own research on Ozzy Malone, and although they still had the formality of the interview ahead, had all more or less made up their minds.

“Not a pleasant man, certainly”, said the Omegan, who was sitting to the Chairman’s right. “But still, dangerous?”

“I don’t think he has ever been considered dangerous as such”, commented the panel’s female, who had isolated herself at the end of the long table. “And he doesn’t seem to have caused any trouble during his time here. A model prisoner, one might almost say”.

“One might, if one didn’t know him”. This voice came from an elegant grey-haired man who was sitting in a straight-backed chair against the wall behind the panel. He stood up, steadying himself with a cane, and then made his way forward and round the table until he was facing the panel.

“Admiral Pike”. The chairman levered an expression of polite interest onto his face. “Technically you are here as courtesy to the Federation since Mr Malone was part of Starfleet”.

Admiral Christopher Pike stood in front of the panel, letting his gaze rest on each of them in turn. “I know exactly what happened”, he said. “I was in the search party looking for the cadet who was being held. You all know the story, know what happened, but what you read gives you no real idea of what it was like. You don’t understand how organised Malone was; you didn’t see the misery he caused by withholding medicine from those who needed it. Indirectly, Malone was responsible for dozens, maybe hundreds of deaths”. He paused and again looked at each of them in turn. “This man needs to serve his whole sentence”.

There was a respectful silence when Pike stopped talking, but he knew that he was being dismissed even as he stood there.

He tried one last time. “If you release him, you and only you will be responsible for what happens”.

“Thank you, Admiral”. The chairman, who felt his authority was under threat from this natural leader, nodded his token thanks. “As you know, we need to see Mr Malone, and really it would perhaps be better if you were to leave”.

“I’ll leave the room”, Pike said coolly, “but you have absolutely no authority when it comes to what I do”. He locked eyes with the chairman who had opened his mouth ready to complain. “This is a Federation planet”, Pike said firmly. With that, he nodded at the panel and left the room, moving to an anteroom and closing the door. He then turned on the small transmitter so that he could hear the conversation.

The panel sat in total silence until another door opened, this one clearly heavily secured, and two guards walked in, flanking a smaller man who a tag on his ankle, marking him as an inmate.

“Mr Malone”. The chairman held up a hand indicating that he should stop where he was. Obediently Ozzy Malone did as he was told, and his guards did likewise, standing shoulder to shoulder with him.

The chairman glanced down at his PADD. “So Mr Malone you’ve been here two years now, so you are automatically due a review. To be honest these reviews are usually simply a box ticking exercise until you have served at least half your sentence, but you have been an exemplary prisoner and so my colleagues and I think that perhaps we should -” He gave a prissy little cough - “give you a chance”.

“Thank you, sir”, Ozzy said. “I am really grateful to you”.

“Yes, well - “ Again, that prissy cough. Ozzy spoke again. “I’ve learned my lesson, sir. I did a terrible, foolish thing, but I wasn’t myself. I had gotten myself into a cycle of drugs and I couldn’t help myself”.

In the anteroom, Admiral Pike just managed to hold back a snort.

“You certainly did some terrible things”. This time it was the female who spoke. “But we’ve all read the reports and we all agree that you’ve actually been a model prisoner - setting up support groups, trying to help people move on”. She nodded and Ozzy smiled and ducked his head.

The hearing, such as it was, dragged on for another thirty minutes or so but eventually Ozzy and his escorts disappeared through their door and Pike re-entered the room.

“You’re going to let him go”. Pike’s voice was filled with disgust. “All the pain and heartbreak that - person - caused, and you’re letting him go after two years. People died because of him, directly because of him. He arranged for a member of Starfleet to be kidnapped and held hostage. He would happily have let that hostage die in the most degrading and agonising way, and you’re letting him go”.

The chairman cleared his throat. “Admiral, we certainly haven’t made a decision”.

Pike slammed his cane on the floor, frustration I every line of his body. “I will report back to Starfleet”, he said, “and I feel sure they will have something to say”.

“Of course, that’s entirely your right”, the chairman said smugly. He was back in command now, and he knew it. So did Pike. Yes, this may have been a Federation planet, but the chairman ruled his domain. He was perfectly capable of keeping the Federation at arm’s length should Pike report him. Red tape was his speciality.

With a nod that somehow managed to convey his absolute contempt of the planet, the panel and the whole damn system, Pike turned and left the room through yet another door. He was so angry that he could actually feel his blood pressure rising and pulsing behind his eyes.

“Admiral?” The voice was calm and unhurried and did absolutely nothing to calm him.

“Spock”. He kept walking. “What a farce”.

“The outcome is not favourable I take it?”

“Oh they have to make the official announcement, and they’re pretending they’re still thinking about it, but that - creep - is going to be set free”.

“Presumably he will be tagged?”

“I’ll make damn sure he is!” retorted Pike, striking out at the nearest wall with his cane. “Dammit, how can they be so stupid! That man is too clever. A stupid criminal is one thing; an intelligent one is where the danger really lies”. He smacked at the wall again. “Dammit!”

Spock wisely chose to stay silent.

__

“I have no idea why you’re struggling with this”. Nyota Uhura sat back and folded her arms.

“Because he’s an ignoramus”, came a sepulchural voice from the couch.

“Rude”. Jim Kirk mirrored Uhura’s posture. “When you say it, it sounds - strong, powerful. When I try it sounds like I’m gagging. Why is there no sign of a vowel in this language?”

“Because this particular race considered them to be a waste of time”. She sat forward again. “Okay one more try - “ She said something in the ancient language. It was one which - quite understandably as far as Jim was concerned - had almost died out. He listened carefully, watching the way Uhura’s lips shaped the words. He could hear it in his head and it sounded very similar to the way she said it, but then he opened his mouth and yet again he sounded as if he were about to be sick.

“You’re not wrong”. Bones didn’t look up from his book. “You do sound like you’re gagging”.

Jim sat back and put both hands over his mouth, screaming something very rude into his palms, before letting them drop back onto the table.

“How do you do it?” he said curiously. “How do you speak so many languages so easily?”

Uhura shrugged. “I just have a facility for languages”, she said. “I’ve always been like that”.

“It’s absolutely brilliant”, Jim said with the open honesty that was so characteristic of him. Uhura found it really quite touching. “Must be great to be able to just - get it”.

An alarm going off broke up the language lesson and Uhura’s face lit up.

“The Admiral’s back”, she said, although what she actually meant was “Spock’s back”.

“Back on duty”. Bones put down the book and hauled himself to his feet.

“Don’t leave that book lying about like that!” Jim pointed, horrified, and Bones glanced down. Jim seemed to own hundreds of books and when he had come on board the _Enterprise_ as a newly-promoted Ensign he had brought most of them with him. Bones had, of course, complained, but had then started working through them. But he did have a habit of leaving them face down wherever he happened to be, and Jim would pick the book up, crooning over its spine and glaring at Bones. They had had more arguments over Bones’ treatment of books than anything else.

Bones grunted and picked the book up, momentarily looking as if he were about to fold down the corner of the page he was reading, making Jim moan theatrically. Bones glanced up and grinned and then used one of the many bookmarks Jim had left lying around their quarters before carefully placing the book on the table.

“Dear god, why do I put up with you?” Jim stood and made his way over to the couch where their uniforms were draped. They had actually been there ever since Pike had left. He stripped off the sweats he had practically been living in and pulled on his Ensign’s tunic over his head, emerging tousled and, as far as Bones was concerned, utterly delightful.

Jim made a token effort with the hair and then turned round to find himself nose to nose with Bones.

“Hello”, he said. “You’re particularly gorgeous, aren’t you? I would offer you my sensational body but that’s at the laundry so I’ve only got my everyday one, and my husband’s very possessive”.

“Heard that”, Bones said, helping himself to an enticing handful of Jim. “But I have to say that watching you sitting there like a good little pupil was - something of a turn on”.

“Why, you old pervert”. Jim grinned hugely and pressed himself snugly against Bones. “Can I suggest that you hang on to that thought?” He glanced at the chrono. “Shift starts in thirty minutes, and frankly I need longer than that to show my appreciation. Meet me here in seven hours”.

“Date”. Bones kissed him hard, grabbing a double handful of ass, causing Jim to make that delightful squeak/whimper noise. Jim raised both hands and cupped Bones’ face before reluctantly pulling away.

“Hold that thought”, he said, swollen lipped and wide-eyed. “And if you’re lucky I’ll let you do just about anything you want”. He leaned in and nipped at Bones’ lower lip. “You’ve got seven hours to think about it”.

“Get gone”. Bones slapped him on the ass. “Don’t want to see you in my medbay today, okay?”

“Yours?” Jim grinned. “Very possessive. What would the, you know, actual CMO have to say?”

“Go away”. Bones grinned and Jim left.

__

Bones was an hour into his shift when he was summoned to the Admiral’s office. He normally had very little to do with the higher ups, but Pike was a good man, and they had a shared history, so Bones didn’t think too much about it.

“Sir?” He stood at ease before the Admiral’s desk.

“Dr McCoy, please take a seat”. Bones did as he was told and Pike continued. “Firstly, congratulations are in order I believe”.

Bones smiled. “Thank you sir”.

“Definitely deserved”. Pike smiled briefly but quickly grew serious again. “Dr McCoy, I asked you to come because there’s something I need to discuss with you”. He looked down at his hands resting on his desk.

“Do you know where I’ve been? What have the gossips said?”

Bones shrugged. “I spend all my free time with Jim. We don’t listen to gossip”.

“Jim - how is he doing? I hear good things”.

“He’s doing so well”, answered Bones readily. “He’s happy, he’s calmer. He’s maturing”. Bones smiled, genuinely proud.

Pike nodded. “Still having therapy?”

“Probably always will”, Bones said. “But he’s not ashamed of it, and neither am I”. He looked at Pike almost challengingly, but Pike simply nodded again and then looked up as the door chime sounded.

“Sir?” said the newcomer and Bones blinked in surprise at the sound of Jim’s voice.

“Sit”. Pike nodded to the empty chair next to Bones. He glanced sideways as Jim sat down and looked over, an open question in his eyes. Bones gave a shrug.

“Finished your conversation?” Pike glanced between the two of them.

“Sorry sir”, Bones said.

“Gentlemen, I have something to tell you. It’s your right to know”. He looked at his hands and again Jim and Bones shared a glance.

“I was just asking Dr McCoy if he knew where I’ve been for the past few days. Do you have an idea about it?”

“None, sir”, Jim replied. “We spend our time together when we’re off duty”.

“That’s what the doctor said”. Pike took a breath. “Look, I’m not going to lie. What I have to say is deeply upsetting. Ozzy Malone is going to be released within the next week”.

For a second neither man reacted although Jim’s eyes widened slightly.

“What?” It was Bones who spoke first. “It’s only been two years”.

“There’s nothing I can do”, said Pike. “I have appealed to the Federation of course, but it’s a question of waiting as it works through the system”.

“When?” Jim spoke quietly.

“Within the next week”.

“Tagged?”

“Of course”, confirmed Pike.

Jim, was gazing at his hands and Bones gave in to his impulse to reach out and put his hand on the back of Jim’s neck, knowing how much the comfort would be needed.

“Okay”, Jim said. “It doesn’t matter. We’re going out into the black in a month and it’s not as if I would recognise him. I can’t remember much about what happened then”. He smiled slightly. “And my bodyguard will look after me”.

Pike looked between the two of them. “This is far from ideal, Ensign, but as you say our new mission will be underway very soon, and we will be gone for a year. The next month is going to be very busy. You won’t be far from the _Enterprise_ , any of you”.

“Honestly, sir, I’m not the person I was then”, said Jim, rubbing the palms of his hands on his legs. “But I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me - us - about this”. He took a breath. “But if that’s all?”

Pike nodded. “I didn’t want you to hear this from someone else”. He leaned back. “You’re dismissed, both of you”.

Both men stood and took formal leave of the Admiral. Once out of his hearing, Bones looked at Jim. “Okay?”

“Fine”. Jim grinned at Bones and it was almost the sunshine grin. “Not gonna break just because that dickhead’s getting out. I never met the guy, and people seem to forget that”. He squeezed Bones’ arm. “Love you for worrying, but don’t. I’ll see you after shift”.

“I have something I want to tell you later”, Bones said. “So make sure you come straight home after shift, okay?”

“Okay”, Jim said, forehead creasing in concern. “Good or bad?”

“Good, I promise”. Bones winked. “Something to look forward to”.

Jim watched as Bones walked away heading for the medbay. He had developed a definite thing for Bones’ walk and he revelled in it. Bones turned a corner, glancing back over his shoulder and only then did Jim turn away to head back to communications, his latest placement as he continued to learn about the workings of Starfleet. He liked it well enough; he learned a lot of stuff, heard a surprising number of secrets and a lot of gossip and other than Bones he never told another soul. As he had said to Bones, “Don’t know whether I’m being tested for discretion”.

As he walked down the corridor his mind lingered briefly on Malone. As he had told Bones, they had never met to his knowledge, but it was certainly thanks to him that Jim had ended up in something of a predicament - well okay, slightly more than a predicament - involving a bunker, a lot of chain and eventual skin grafts. Not fun. But he hadn’t been lying to Pike - he didn’t remember a whole lot of the detail, and anyway, he really was different now. He was two years older, he had a career, he had a stable and loving relationship. He was calmer all round and for the first time in his life, he was happy. Some shithead like Malone wasn’t going to take that away. 

He was more interested in what Bones had to tell him and he glanced at his personal chrono. This shift couldn’t end soon enough.

__

As he stepped off the shuttle, Ozzy Malone was a happy man. It had only taken two years to persuade the do-gooders that he was a reformed man, and now here he was, on Earth, of all places. In San Francisco. Starfleet HQ. It was perfect. Lots of potential clients in Starfleet, all those cadets out to prove something to themselves and each other; all those Ensigns and Lieutenants trying to be more, striving for perfection. They could all use a little - help. And Ozzy Malone was the man to make it happen.

He stepped off the shuttle and looked around him, drawing a deep breath of clean, clear air. His first free air in two years, his tag cut off and left behind the hostel he had been placed in. Laughably easy. This place was new to him, full of fresh faces just waiting for his services, even if they didn’t know it yet.

Ozzy Malone was going places. He just needed to find a foothold. He turned towards where the crowd was thickest and winked at a passing cadet.

__

Jim looked up as Bones entered their quarters, smiling at the simple pleasure of being alone with the person he loved more than anyone else in the galaxy.

“Hey”. Bones dropped his ever present medical gear and walked over for a quick kiss. “Got to have a shower and then I’m all yours”.

“Sounds good”. Jim smiled again and then looked back at the PADD in his hand.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Uhura gave me homework. Can you believe it?” Jim’s tone made Bones laugh. “I have to learn at least a coherent sentence in this stupid no-vowel language without throwing up”. He put the PADD down and lay back on the couch, hands over his eyes. “I’m ready to admit defeat”.

“Try it out on me”. Bones had left the door to the sleeping quarters open and was stripping off his clothes prior to his shower. “What have you learned?”

“You asked for it”. Jim made a noise that sounded like nothing so much as a waste disposal system. He finished it with a cough and then, bizarrely, what sounded like a sneeze.

“What was the last bit?” Bones sat down on the bed to remove his socks. “Sounded like a sneeze”.

“Don’t be clever”. Jim’s voice was hollow and vaguely echoing, so he clearly had his hands over his face again. “That was a sneeze”.

“And does this sentence mean anything?”

“She won’t tell me. I think it probably means, ‘hello I’m an idiot’”. Jim sat up and looked over the back of the couch. “What have you got to tell me anyway?”

“Do you need a shower?”

Jim’s eyebrows briefly quirked at the non-sequitur, but then he grinned and vaulted over the couch. He stopped in the doorway and looked at Bones who was standing in the middle of the room, bare-ass naked. Jim grinned again, a definite vulpine look to this one, and removed his own clothes in short order.

“We’ve got all evening”, Bones said. “What will we find to do?”

Jim smirked and covered the space between them. “Guess we’ll have to find a new hobby”.

*

Later, after the delayed shower, they sat together on their beloved and battered couch, music playing softly in the background. As ever, Bones’ arm was round Jim’s shoulders and Jim was snugged tightly against Bones’ side. They weren’t really speaking because neither of them felt the need to. Finally Jim raised his head, his eyes heavy and content, and kissed Bones’ cheek.

“What have you got to tell me?” he said. “It’s not bad, is it?”

“No, far from it”. Bones stuck his finger in Jim’s ear and smiled at the squeak of annoyance Jim produced. Never failed to amaze him how a grown man could squeak like a baby when surprised.

“Tell me then”.

“If we’d had longer this morning I think you would have got it. Remember that I said ‘my med bay’ when I was saying I didn’t want to see you?”

“Yes”, Jim said slowly, idly rubbing his cheek on Bones’ shoulder.

Bones waited, not speaking and smiled to himself when the movement stopped.

“Shit”. Jim sat up. “Are you the CMO?”

“Not quite”. The smile that was lurking in Bones’ eyes became more pronounced. “But I will be before we go out on our next mission”.

“Oh, fuck!” Jim pushed himself to his knees. “Bones, I’m so fucking proud of you!” He cupped Bones’ face and kissed him soundly. “There’s nobody who deserves it more”. He kissed Bones again and then pulled back. “Man, you’re going to terrorise the entire ship. You scare them enough anyway!” Another kiss. “They’ll all come to me to beg you to be kind. I could start a whole sideline in profiteering”. Another. “God, I’m so pleased. So proud!” He looked at Bones with his whole world in his eyes. “So proud”.

Bones blinked, startled and moved by Jim’s response. He had known that there would be pride there but not to this extent. He put his hand up to Jim’s face.

“Be a lot of work”, he said. “I may not be doing regular shifts for a while until I get people working how I want them”.

Jim laughed. “They won’t know what’s hit them”. He settled down against Bones’ side again. “Seriously, so fucking proud”. He paused and then said casually. “Does that mean you have to wear the white uniform more often? If not, then change the rules. You look sensational in that”.

Bones laughed and pulled him close, sitting in silence for a long minute.

“And what about you?” Bones finally asked. “After today’s news?”

Jim shook his head. “I swear to you I’m fine”. He raised his head. “I’m all growed up now”.

“Shut up”, said Bones fondly. “Although actually, yes you are. You’re proud of me? I’ll tell you, I am so proud of the way you’ve handled the last couple of years. Sometimes I hardly recognise you. That kid I first met and fell for is a long time ago now”.

“Still there”, Jim said. “Just learning to hide him better”. He looked up, somewhat anxiously. “You want the kid you fell for to come back?”

“No”, Bones said immediately. “You and me, Jim, we’re on our way now. When all that shit happened I remember promising myself that we were going to have a long break involving just us and cocktails. We did that. And then I promised myself that we were both going to serve on this ship. And here we are. And now I promise you something; we’re going places. We are going to rock this universe together”.

Jim smiled and kissed Bones again. “Yeah”, he said. “We really are”.

__

Ozzy looked around the dormitory, nose wrinkling at the stale smell. The smell of too many males in too small a place. The slumlord was behind him, droning on about rules and what have you, but Ozzy paid him no mind. This was just a place to sleep. Night had fallen and it was too late to start his schemes now. And anyway, he needed to be alert.

He put his bag on the nearest empty bed and turned his back on the slumlord. Yeah, this would do. Didn’t plan on being here long.

__

Jim Kirk lay on his back, stark naked, hands above his head, legs demurely crossed at the ankle, laughing so hard he thought he may explode. Bones lay comfortably on his belly watching him with eyes so full of softness that he was almost unrecognisable. One hand was propping up his chin, the other was snaking softly over Jim’s skin. Jim, ticklish in the extreme, wriggled and laughed, and Bones was entranced. Times like this, times when they were both relaxed with no pressure, were what made up for all the other times, the times when Jim lost control or had one of his paranoid outbursts (although to be fair they were few and far between now). he had seen the looks of askance on the faces of his shipmates from time to time as Jim went on the rampage. But this made up for it, every time.

“Christ but I love you”, he blurted, and could have sewn his own mouth shut.

Jim looked at him, all sunshine grin. “You didn’t mean to say that out loud, did you?” he said as Bones dropped his head until his face was resting against Jim’s hip. Jim reached down and put his hand in Bones’ hair. “But I know, and it’s mutual”.

Bones tilted his face so he could see Jim. “Got a whole three days off”, he said, “then we start preparations for the mission. What shall we do?”

“Stay here”, said Jim promptly, stretching hugely, the muscles moving under his skin. Bones rode the movement.

“Tempting”, he said. “for sure once we’re out there, there won’t be much rest, at least to begin with”. He kissed Jim’s hip. “Got a med bay to organise”. He nipped the skin and grinned evilly.

“Those poor bastards don’t know what’s ahead”, Jim said. “And they’ll be trapped with you”. He paused in sorrowful contemplation of what the med team had ahead of them, then brightened. “We’re going to see Annie today and then how about we go out on the lake?”

“As long as what happened last time was a one-off”, said Bones immediately. “Took ages to dry everything out”. He looked up at Jim. “Good idea. I’ll comm her and see what time she wants us”.

Jim grinned in open invitation. “Hopefully not for a couple of hours”.

__

Ozzy woke late in the morning, glancing around to remind himself where he was. He rolled out of his bunk and cleaned up, his mind already busy with plans for the day ahead. When he was ready, he made his way out into the sunlight. He checked his comms unit again to confirm to himself that the message was still there, and glanced around to orientate himself. A twenty minute walk, he guessed.

As he walked he looked at the beings around him. So many self-satisfied creatures; so comfortable and smug. Ozzy hated every one of them. _I deserve more,_ he thought, _I deserve more than these people - they have taken my rights from me. Christ, that fucking doctor and his little ferret… All their fault…_

He continued stewing in his own thoughts until he turned the final corner and found the small coffee shop he had been looking for. Pushing in, he paused to let his eyes adjust to the gloom and then, with a nod of recognition, made his way over to the table furthest away from the door, deepest in shadow.

“Hey”, he said, nodding at the person already sitting there. He looked over his shoulder to attract the attention of the server and point at drink his companion had in front of him, holding up a finger indicating that he wanted one of the same. Then he sat down and simply looked for a long moment. His companion did the same, simply sat and stared.

“Ready to start work?” Ozzy said finally.

“You help me with my unfinished business, and then we’ll go to work”.

Ozzy raised an eyebrow. “When did you get so demanding? What gives you the right to speak to me like that?”

The man opposite put an old-fashioned piece of paper in front of Ozzy. “Names”, he said. “Names of potential clients, names of people it’s worth speaking to; names of people who may cause problems”. A shrug. “It’s a crowded market”.

Ozzy nodded, his fingers itching to reach for the list, but holding back.

“When did you get out?” he asked finally, seemingly changing the subject. “Looks as if you’ve had time to get contacts”.

“Two months”, said William Evans.

__

Annie Grant opened her door and spread her arms wide in welcome.

“My beautiful boys!” She hugged first Bones and then Jim, hanging onto him for a little bit longer, just long enough to whisper something that made him smile and kiss her cheek.

“Come on in”. She ushered them both into her welcoming house. Jim, just as he always did, glanced around, taking in all the old familiar objects that were now so familiar to him, along with a couple of new things, or at least new to this house; a dish from ancient Mesopotamia, a gold t’kome bracelet that was supposed to bring luck, and on the 20th century sideboard two holos were given pride of place; one was a middle-aged man, dark haired, with a goatee and unremarkable features which somehow added up to handsome. And he had kind, kind brown eyes. He was looking down at a much younger version of Annie Grant, and at that moment she was transformed. It was one of the most beautiful images Jim had ever seen. The other one was only a couple of years old; Bones and Jim, beaming hugely and flanked by Admiral Pike and Annie, for all the world the perfect nuclear family celebrating a happy event, which is more or less what it was. Particularly as Jim happened to know that Admiral Pike had been invited for dinner by Annie on at least two occasions. 

“I’m so glad to see you”, Annie said, ushering the two of them towards the picture windows that led to the garden. “Let’s sit outside. You need to make the most of the fresh air”.

“That’s true”, said Jim ruefully. “Recycled air for the foreseeable”.

“I don’t know how you do it”, she said. “I would die if I couldn’t get to my garden”. She hovered until her two guests were seated before disappearing indoors.

“I love it here”, Jim said. “This is the kind of place I want us to end up”.

Bones smiled fondly. “I can see us you know, old and grey, just sitting here watching the roses grow”. He reached out and took Jim’s hand. “Kinda looking forward to it”.

Jim returned the squeeze and then glanced up as Annie appeared carrying a tray. Bones, ever the southern gentleman, jumped up and took the tray laden with fruit and home-made lemonade, as well as the dreaded ‘green stuff’ that Jim still tried to avoid.

Annie sat down and Jim noticed she was moving a little more stiffly. He made a mental note to ask Bones to tactfully check up on her.

“Bones has something to tell you”, he said proudly. “Meet the new CMO of the _Enterprise”_.

“Is that what Leonard was about to tell me?” Annie raised her eyebrows at Bones, who rolled his eyes.

“Ah”. Jim shrugged. “Sorry”.

“Fool”. Bones nodded at Annie. “But he’s right”.

Annie beamed. “I am so proud of you”, she said. “But it’s only as it should be. You deserve it”.

“Thanks, Annie”, said Bones gruffly, uncomfortable with praise from anyone other than Jim.

“He’s the best”, Jim said. “I’m so damn proud of him”.

“You two have done so well for yourselves after a very rocky start”, Annie said, raising her glass in a toast. “I shall miss you when you go back out. It’s a long time before you come back”.

“We’ll bring you back exotic gifts”, Jim promised. “Do you want us to take you out for a farewell dinner tonight?”

Intrigued and then delighted he watched as Annie’s cheeks coloured slightly and she took a quick sip of her drink.

“Thank you boys”, she said, “but I have long-standing plans. The afternoon is ours though”. She put down her drink and reached out to take their hands in hers. “My beautiful boys”.

With the slightest flicker of his eyes Jim sent his question to Bones: _Has she got a date with Pike?_ And Bones’ slight nod could have been mistaken for the merest blink.

__

“Couple of months”, said Evans, leaning back in his seat. “Long enough to get that information”. He paused, letting a silence grow, and Ozzy found that he was uncomfortable with it. Evans seemed to think he was somehow in charge of this conversation.

“All very well having the names”, he said. “But you won’t get anywhere without the goods, and you can’t get the goods without the finance. Don’t get clever, Billy boy. Not with me”. He held Evans’ stare until the other man backed down, shrinking back into himself and becoming more like the useless little runt he had been when Ozzy had met him years ago when they had both been children. Even then, Ozzy had been the ringleader, and he was damned if that was going to change now.

“So”, he said when he was satisfied that Evans was back in his box, “we’ll get some gear and we’ll get back on our feet. There’s a killing to be made around here, Billy boy, and we’re just the men to do it”. 

Evans nodded, and then said, somewhat hesitantly, “I’ve seen Kirk, you know; seen him around here. He’s going out with the _Enterprise_ into deep space soon”.

Ozzy felt his lip curl in disgust. “That little cunt can fuck himself”, he said crudely. “If I see him and get the chance I’ll kill him”. He looked at Evans. “You should have done that before. Just what were you thinking of, letting him live? He should have been dead an hour after you took him”.

Evans shook his head. “Sasha told me not to do that”, he said. “She said it was a bad move because he might be needed if the doctor needed a little more persuasion”.

“And I told you to finish him”. Ozzy glared at him. “Sasha only said that because she went soft on him and wanted him to stay alive. What were you doing taking advice from her?”

Evans didn’t answer, clearly embarrassed at being given such a public dressing down. Satisfied that he was the one back in control, Ozzy backed down. “Where is she anyway, Sasha?”

“She was only in for a year”, Evans said. “She’s way off-world working with a charity now, setting up settlements for war victims”. He shrugged. “She doesn’t communicate with me. She got married to the boss of the charity she works for, that’s all I know”.

“Okay, she’s out of it then, silly bitch”. Ozzy nodded. “That’s fine, we don’t need her anyway. We can do what’s needed”. He glanced at the chrono on the wall. “Okay, no time like the present. Let’s make a start”. He stood up. “Come on, Billy Boy, we’ve got work to do”.

__

Jim and Bones spent the evening on the lake, drifting gently, lying in the bow and giggling like idiots, setting the boat’s programme to random so that it took them to every part of the lake eventually although by the most roundabout of routes. “It’s as bad as you at navigating”, was all Bones said as they meandered along.

“This is great”, Jim said, lying peacefully between Bones’ legs, his back against Bones’ chest, head nestled under Bones’ chin. “Isn’t this great?”

“Yeah, Jim, this is great”. Bones’ voice was quiet and deep, reaching into Jim’s heart the way it always did. He had never, he thought, never been happier. That little niggly voice wanted to say _it won’t last. It never lasts. You’ll fuck up_. But he clamped down on it and simply pressed closer to Bones, like a cat demanding petting. Bones looked down at him with eyes that were soft in the fading light, but he didn’t speak.

__

It was late by the time Ozzy and Evans finished their flesh pressing and ingratiating, but Ozzy was pleased with the results. The names Evans had produced were decent contacts and he had made it clear he was interested in buying a great deal of start-up stash. Evans claimed he was clean now, but Ozzy had seen the way his eyes had locked on the samples they were shown, and knew he was lying. He filed it away.

“Okay”, he said as they left the final grim little club. “Tomorrow we go and get the cash. Always makes me laugh”.

“What does?” Evans sounded sullen, but Ozzy ignored the tone.

“That those people - those dregs - still operate using cash. Cash is for losers. Real rich people, people who have made it - don’t use cash. They don’t need it”.

“Well, we need it”, Evans pointed out. “So what does that make us?”

It was the worst thing he could have said. Ozzy grabbed him and slammed him against the nearest wall. There were plenty of people still hanging around, but they were either too stoned or too strung out and apathetic to respond.

“Don’t you dare compare me to those fuckers!” Ozzy slammed Evans’ head against the bricks with every word. “I’m going to show them that they messed with the wrong person. I’ll fucking kill him if I see him!”

“Kill who?” Evans had both hands locked around Ozzy’s wrists, trying desperately to break his strong grip. He was beginning to see stars and was starting to panic. “Ozzy, come on!”

Ozzy seemed to snap out of it as suddenly as he had flipped, stepping back and letting go, running his hands through his hair and breathing deeply.

Evans sagged, breathing hard. Two years ago Jim Kirk had tried to kill him and in the process had caused some damage to this throat that could never be fixed. He put his hands up to his neck, wincing.

“Kirk”, Ozzy said conversationally. “I’m going to do what you and that silly bitch Sasha should have done”.

“Ozzy - that’s asking for trouble”. Evans was immediately concerned. “He’s never without McCoy, or if not him, then there’s always somebody around. He’s looked after”. Evans shrugged. “People - care for him”. For a second, Evans was envious. “You’ll ruin everything if you go near him. They’ll lock you away forever”.

“They’d have to catch me”, Ozzy said and Evans was frightened by the expression in his eyes. This Ozzy wasn’t the same man he had been. Something had - twisted.

Ozzy slapped Evans on the shoulder. “See you tomorrow at the coffee shop”.

Evans stayed where he was, one hand still at his throat and watched Ozzy swagger away. After a long moment of carefully not thinking, he re-entered the club.

__

“Well I think you’ll agree that I’m being spectacularly manly”, said Jim with a certain smugness and a hastily covered half stagger as he misjudged the final step of the ladder.

Bones, who was standing in the centre of the room with his arms crossed, agreed solemnly. “Certainly”, he said. “That’s a manly shelf if ever I’ve seen one”.

“You, my friend, are not taking me entirely seriously”. Jim looked down at his hip. “I want a holster”, he declared, “for my manly drill”. He looked at Bones and kitten blinked at him, then grinned. “Wore the plaid for you, did you notice?”

“I noticed”. Bones kept the same tone. “Thanks for that”.

“Welcome”. He looked down at himself. “Also very manly. Shall I go and chop wood? Not a euphemism”.

“Only under supervision”, said Bones immediately. He twitched the merest smile as Jim stood beside him, before throwing an arm around his shoulders as they stood and admired the shelf.

“Forever after known as the Kirk Shelf”, Bones pronounced. “And we will put Stuff on it, and admire it”.

“You are a cheeky fucker sometimes”, said Jim fondly, squeezing Bones’ waist. “And I’m sweating like horse in this shirt - not built for indoors. Help me out of it?” He turned and wrapped his arms around Bones’ neck.

Bones would never admit to a living soul, and certainly not to Jim of all people, but he really had developed a thing for plaid, and he planned to make the most of it, but he knew better than to let Jim see that, so as casually as he could manage, he began to unfasten the buttons of the shirt, very slowly, feeling his lips beginning to curve.

“People are so scared of you”, Jim whispered, both hands in Bones’ hair, then moving to cup his face, then back into his hair. “But this Bones, _this one_ \- you’re mine. Nobody else sees this. You save this one for me”. He kissed Bones’ cheek, then his nose, which made Bones snort in amused annoyance, and then his lips, nipping gently before licking at the same spot.

“This has been great”, he said, arching slightly as Bones’ strong hands unfastened another button, spreading themselves across Jim’s flat belly. “Feels like a honeymoon”. He kissed Bones again. “It’s been great”.

“We’re not done yet”, Bones said, finally unfastening the final button and sliding his arms around Jim’s waist. “Let’s leave your shelf getting to know the rest of the furniture and let me help you out of that plaid”. He paused. “Actually, could you keep it on?”

Jim pulled back and looked into Bones’ eyes, smiling very softly. “Oh, you bet”, he whispered.

__

Ozzy looked at the chrono, annoyance turning into pure rage. Evans was late and that was unacceptable. Another few minutes and Ozzy would leave and strike out on his own.

He had hardly slept the previous night. He felt as if he had lost his focus, that tunnel vision that had made him so successful until the doctor and his little ferret sidekick had undone all his work. In the brief snatches of sleep he had managed to get, his dreams had been dark and restless, full of the ferret’s face as he had seen it for the first and last time, on the day of his hearing. Ozzy hated him; hated him for being who he was, hated the way the doctor had stood so close, one arm around him. He wanted to make him burn and pay for everything. Then the doctor would shrivel and die and he would have them both. The ferret hadn’t even seen him, but Ozzy would know him now. Would know him forever.

He looked at the chrono again and had just stood up to leave when Evans burst through the door, dishevelled and out of breath.

“And just where the fuck have you been?” he snapped before reaching out and catching Evans’ face, forcing their eyes together. “You silly, silly shit!” he hissed, trying to keep his voice low and not attract any more attention than they already had. “You’re high! What the fuck have you put into your system?” He shook Evans’ face, tightening his grip. “I will not have you do this, do you understand? I will not have this!”

“I’m fine”, Evans slurred, his voice and appearance giving the lie to his claim.

Ozzy turned away. “Okay, you asshole. I need you right now, but I’m telling you, you let me down in any way and I will kill you”. Evans snorted a laugh and Ozzy turned back. Evans’ laughter died at the expression in Ozzy’s eyes.

“I’m fine”, he slurred again.

“Gotten clean my ass”, Ozzy muttered, grabbing hold of Evans’ arm and steering them both outside.

“Now listen”, said Ozzy. “We have to pick up all the finance today. An old friend - one I actually trust - brought it over on a domestic and now it’s just outside the city. Unlike you, I know how to plan ahead”. 

Evans rallied slightly and pulled out of Ozzy’s grip. “Well why don’t you partner up with him?” he snapped. “You and he can handle the master plan”.

“Because my friend’s not around anymore”, said Ozzy casually, and it was that tone that made Evans sober up and focus. As Ozzy walked away without looking back and Evans began to follow him like a meek little lamb, he wondered briefly if he should just walk away while he still had the chance. But Evans had no money and no hope of a job. Ozzy offered a much-needed pay day. Once they had done this, that was when he would walk away and put a galaxy or two between them.

__

“Put your glad rags on, my friend”, said Jim. “We’re celebrating your promotion”.

“By doing what?” asked Bones, the eyebrow of suspicion beginning to creep upwards.

“Well, we could do what’s undoubtedly on your one-track mind you dirty old man, but actually I happen to have booked a table at that new restaurant - Bernardo? Barnardo? Bernadino?” Jim shrugged. “Whatever. I knew its name at the time and I know where it is”. Jim smiled softly, his expression in complete contrast to the flippant tone. “Would give you the world if I could, I’m so damn proud of you, but we’ll have to settle for this. I know you really want to go”.

Bones responded to the look and the words, not the tone.

“That’s brilliant, thank you so much”. He stood up and walked over to Jim, pulling him close. “You’re not a bad guy, you know. Think I’ll keep you for a while”. He kissed whatever part of Jim he could reach - his temple, it transpired.

Jim huffed a contented sigh and rested his head against Bones’ shoulder. “This has been perfect”, he said. “Genuinely - and don’t laugh at me - I have never been so damn happy”. He kissed Bones’ neck. “Think I’ll keep you as well”.

__

It was called Agostini’s.

“I was close”

“In the same way that a duck is close to a M’garthian mollusc. You are such a dimwit sometimes”.

“Rude”.

“But true”.

“More important things to remember than the name of a fancy restaurant”.

“Like what?”

“Can’t remember”.

And happily bickering, they entered the restaurant.

__

With a lot of help Jim had managed to control his eating habits. He no longer looked as if he were protecting his plate from possible thieves by keeping one arm wrapped around it. He no longer looked up every time somebody approached him, but - and although he would never admit the depth of his feelings to Bones - he despised restaurants, and he despised eating in public. Bones knew that on one level, not the extent of it, but he knew it was hard for Jim and so he kept a wary eye on him, just out of habit. 

“You still eat awful fast”, he commented when, barely started on his own meal, Jim had polished his off and had pushed his plate away.

“I like it”, Jim said. “Means I can watch you, and watch other people. I like it”. 

Bones shook his head and carried on with his own meal before looking up again. “How you doing?” he asked softly.

“Doing fine”, Jim assured him.

“We still haven’t really spoken about it, you know”.

“What?” Jim shrugged. “You mean Ozzy Malone? I don’t want to speak about him. I’m not having him and his - cronies - crapping on our lives. Fine, he’s out, good luck to the fucker. No reason to think we’ll ever see him again”. Jim leaned forward, arms folded on the table. “I’m a different person”, he said softly. “I’m stronger, my brain doesn’t always feel as if it’s on fire now”. He smiled. “He’s nothing. I’m not hiding anything, I just - don’t care”.

“I can’t tell you how happy that makes me”. Bones looked hard at Jim and could see absolutely no subterfuge in those clear eyes. He looked - as he said - fine. Bones left it.

Jim sat back and again his eyes began to roam, and then locked. “Oh my good fuck”, he said.

“What?” Bones looked over his shoulder, startled. “What is it?”

With the most theatrical and attention-grabbing stage whisper that was ever witnessed outside the worst amateur dramatic productions, Jim hissed, “It’s Pike and Annie. Oh my god”. He grabbed Bones’ arm. “Don’t turn around, you’ll draw attention to us”. 

“Oh, and you behaving like this isn’t attention seeking? Stop - bouncing”.

Jim sat back in his seat and then leaned forward again. “They’re in a corner”, he hissed. “They’re alone”. He grinned and as usual Bones felt his own lips twitch in response. “Oh my god, Bones, we were right. They’re together!” He very nearly clapped his hands and just stopped himself in time. At a quelling glance from Bones he sat back again and folded his arms. “Well - fuck”, he said.

He spent the rest of their meal trying hard not to look but unable to stop his eyes sliding in that direction far too often. Thus it was that he saw Pike take Annie’s hand and raise it to his lips.

“He just kissed her hand, Bones!” He was very nearly squeaking in his pleasure.

“Jesus, Jim. Somewhere there’s a dolphin that can hear you”. Bones had finished his meal and was grinning fondly at Jim. “You are such a romantic. I really do fucking love you”.

“Course you do”. Jim smiled and patted Bones’ hand, then grinned, raised it and kissed it. “See how romantic that is?” Then his nose wrinkled. “Ick. Lobster”.

Bones laughed and stood up. I’ll go pay a visit. Don’t do anything more foolish than usual”.

“Okay, dad”.

Bones headed for the rest room and then hesitated briefly when he saw Pike was already in there. But some things are impossible to ignore and so he assumed the position, the long line of male DNA ensuring that he kept the obligatory distance between himself and his companion so that there could be no compulsion to peek and compare. And of course, both men stared straight ahead. Behind them, generations of males nodded their approval. At least now there was a holo at eye height, not a blank wall and Bones found himself staring at a holograph of a spinning galaxy. Because he hadn’t seen the real thing often enough, clearly.

“Enjoy your meal?” Pike broke etiquette by speaking and for a second Bones didn’t answer, so surprised at having been spoken to. Then he pulled himself together.

“Very much sir. And you?”

“The same”. Pike finished up and moved to the sanitiser. “Jim seems to be getting better when it comes to eating in public”.

“Most of the time”. Bones in his turn moved to the sanitiser. “He glares if people don’t eat all their food, but he’s stopped pocketing any leftovers”. He held his hands under the dryer. “Tonight hasn’t been easy for him”.

“No, I can see that”, Pike said. “All that fidgeting about. But tonight was clearly for you. Yes - he’s done well. I suspect that it hasn’t always been smooth sailing over the past couple of years, but to keep the maritime theme going, I think the waters are calmer now”. He smiled, no more than a hitch of his lips. “That young man has found safe harbour”.

Bones didn’t respond. He had no idea what to say.

“And you”, Pike continued briskly as they made for the door. “How are you? Ready for your new post?”

“Very much so, Admiral”, said Bones immediately, glad to be back on safe ground. “I have so many plans”.

“I feel sure you do”. Pike smiled again. “The staff of the medbay don’t know what lies in store for them”.

Back in the restaurant, Bones felt an instant surge of panic when he saw that Jim was no longer at their table, but then saw that he had moved to Annie’s and was now sitting with his head on her shoulder, her arms around him.

“Jim!” Bones almost pushed Pike aside as he hurried over. “Jim, are you okay?”

“He’s fine”, Annie said. “He’s fine”.

“Yeah”. Jim raised his head and kissed her cheek. “Just feeling a bit - overwhelmed”. He glanced at Bones, apology in his eyes.

“I’ll take him home”, said Bones, touching Jim’s shoulder. “Come on, dimwit, let’s go”.

Jim peeled himself away from Annie and let Bones pull him to his feet.

“Yes, take him home”, said Pike gently. “And I’ll see you both at the muster point”.

Once outside Jim began to breathe more easily, linking his fingers through Bones’. “Sorry”, he said. “Fucked up the evening”.

“No you didn’t”, Bones said at once. “Fucking up the evening would be stealing all the food and hiding under the table. You haven’t done that for months”.

“And to be fair that was in our own quarters”. Jim was relaxing by the minute. He squeezed Bones’ hand but didn’t say anything else.

“So what did Annie say about being there with Pike?”

“Not much. She can be very secretive when she chooses. But a meal out, and there?” He smiled. “Pike could end up being our honorary father”.

“Oh dear god, don’t ever let him hear you say that!”

Jim laughed and they made their way back to their quarters.

__

Ozzy watched them from the shadows.

TBC


End file.
